


What is life supposed to be

by Morgsisdumb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Atsumu goes through shit, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Chatting & Messaging, Depression, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Miya Atsumu-centric, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, No Smut, Protective Miya Osamu, Sawamura Daichi is So Done, Sugawara Koushi is a Little Shit, i don’t know what i’m doing, im trying, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgsisdumb/pseuds/Morgsisdumb
Summary: Osamu and Atsumu finding love, going through hard ships, and meeting friends.Will not always be from the twins point of viewI have no idea what I’m doing
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no clue what i am doing. Enjoy my shitty writing. This will probably have grammar mistakes. Chapters will probably be short idk yet. I don’t think there will be an updating schedule.

The Miya twins seemed fated to be alphas from birth. His mom came from a long line of a pure alpha family and his dad’s parents were both alphas. Both boys exhibited the qualities of an alpha. They were strong willed, had a demanding presence, and were not afraid to speak their mind.  
Atsumu and Osamu were best friends as kids. Though there were a few things that stood out, things that could be linked to why Atsumu was not an alpha like his brother. When they were toddlers and even 6 and Atsumu always followed Osamu around. He never liked to be alone and couldn’t sleep in a room by himself. He and Osamu still share a room to this day. Atsumu was shy around new people and disliked being yelled at. He grew out of it before he turned 8.  
He grew out of being the shy kid that followed his brother around when they were some place new or met new people. Volleyball helped a lot in that aspect. Atsumu grew his own voice and would never back down from an argument. He didn’t try to hide behind Osamu and he now was a textbook example of what kids are before presenting as alphas.  
When the twins were 10 they started drifting apart. They were no longer each other’s best friends. They were there for each other whenever they needed it, but they were at each other’s throats more often than not. The twins played volleyball together often and worked well as a team. At school though, they made other friends and didn’t talk as much as they used too with each other.  
When the twins were 13 they became really close again. They would play games a lot together and understood what the other needed without the other saying anything.  
One night while they were laying in bed Osamu brought up their 15th birthday. “Oi, tsumu we will be presenting next year. What do you think is going happen? We will obviously both be alphas like Aran. Actually you might be a beta. I bet you would cry if you were an omega though. Hey, tsumu you still there”?  
“Oh, yeah I’m still here, just thinking. I’ll be an alpha so there is no need to worry. Also there is nothing wrong with being an omega. I would not be that upset if I was one because I’d still be Atsumu, omega or alpha”.  
“We will finally be high schoolers next year. Also nothing is wrong with being an omega. I just thought you would throw a fit if you weren’t an alpha. Anyways I’m going to bed good night”. Osamu then got up to turn off the lamp in there room and the twins went to sleep.


	2. The start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins start high school, meet new friends, and join the volleyball team. 
> 
> We also see a little from Aran’s perspective. I think. I’m not sure what point of view I’m using.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in class. I don’t know what I’m doing again. I hope this is good. I mean this probably has grammar errors because I refuse to read my work because I hat my writing. If want to beta read it or whatever just ask. I hope this is enjoyable.

The twins were finally starting high school. Atsumu was kind of excited to start the volleyball team. He wanted to make new friends and meet new people. He didn’t realize that his personality might cause problems. He had to be honest he did have some issues when it came to being nice to people when it came to playing volleyball. He understood he could be an asshole, but he wanted to make friends. 

Atsumu didn’t know what to expect when he walked into his first class. He wasn’t in a class with Osamu. That was strange to him because he was always been with Osamu for everything. This was something different from him. He sat next to a guy with a blank expression. He looked to be tired, like he didn’t sleep much last night. He had straight, black hair that stuck up in the back. He also had a middle part. 

The guy next to him turned his head to look at him. He rose an eyebrow and said, “Do you need something or are you just going to keep staring at me”.

“Sorry, I guess. You look tired though. Did you sleep at all?” Atsumu was cut off when the other sighed and said, “Will you shut up already. It’s to early for this shit”.

Atsumu shot back by saying, “Well I’m sorry you’re such a dumbass that you don’t know how to get sleep. It’s not my fault you’re such a prick that you can’t make friends”

“Well I didn’t come here to make friends you asshole. Though I think we can be friends. You intrigue me. What’s your name blondie, I’m Suna”.

“Tch, I’m Atsumu. Nice to meet you I guess. You kind of remind me of my brother, which is weird”.

“You have a brother? That’s interesting. I thought you would be a spoiled little brat considering the way you act” Suna mutters. Atsumu heard him though and replied snarkily, “Yeah, I have a twin. He is an asshole like you.”

“Did I say that out loud? Whoops, sorry not sorry. Hey give me your phone number, maybe we can hang out after school sometimes. Also I’m not an asshole, I might come across as one, but I just speak my mind. I really don’t care what people think of me, so if my attitude scares them off then that’s good” Suna spoke almost seemingly annoyed. Though Atsumu could tell he wasn’t due to the fact that he had a small smirk on his face.

Atsumu pulled out his phone and gave it to Suna, so he could put his number in. He thought, “ Suna can’t be too bad also why not make a friend. I wont have to deal with ‘Samu as much”. After Suna gave his phone back he said, “I’m not sure how often I can hang out since I’m joining the volleyball team” he intended to continue talking but was cut off by Suna.

“Haha, I play volleyball too. I guess we were destined to friends” he say the last part sarcastically. “Look, dude I didn’t come here to make friends, I in fact do not want to be here which I’m sure you have figured out by now. I only am talking to you because my mom will be disappointed that I didn’t try to make friends. I could have been at home, sleeping instead of being here. Count yourself lucky I’m talking to you” Suna when he finished speaking turned away.

Atsumu annoyed with how Suna was talking to him muttered out loud to no no in particular, “Wow, nice to know my company is appreciated. I never ever thought someone could actually like little ol’ me” mockingly. 

The teacher then entered the room. She looked as she had been running here. Her hair was a mess, her breathing was labored, and she was holding a messy pile of papers and books which she seemed to have grabbed last minute.

“Sorry I’m late my dog was throwing up this morning”, she said unapologetic. Students looked at her with a questioning faces. “Okay now that I’m here lets get started. Tell me your name and a fun fact about you”. This caused everyone to groan. 

The rest of Atsumu’s day was uneventful, though he did meet up with Osamu to have lunch. He dragged an uninterested Suna along, who was whining about coming because he wanted to sleep after staying up till 4 in the morning. Atsumu didn’t care though.

Osamu on the other hand was not as lucky as Atsumu. He didn’t really care about not being in a class without his twin. Though he did find it strange since they usually were always in the same class. Osamu sat in the middle of the back row, since he thought he would be less noticeable than if he sat in the back corners. 

Looking at all of his classmates he easily decided that he hated everyone. The boys all seemed like douche bags and the girls were fine, but he didn’t want them to annoy him. 

He had been questioning his sexuality for a while now. He definitely new he liked guys, but did he also like girls? Was he gay, was he bi, hey maybe he was even pan. He wouldn’t mind dating someone one who was neither. He also was afraid to talk to Atsumu about his sexuality. He was afraid his brother would hate him. Would his parents hate him? Why should he care what Atsumu thought though. Wait did Atsumu even like girls?

His mind was moving a mile a minute. He didn’t realize he was staring off into space until the person in front of him turned around and spoke to him. “Hey do you have a problem with me, man?” That seemed to snap Osamu out of his thoughts.

Osamu then turned to him to him starred into his eyes and decided this guy might not be so bad. The guy had short, spikey hair that was grayish-silver. He had weird eyebrows, though he had sort of a playful look in his eyes. Sort of like a little kid when he got a new toy. 

After a few seconds Osamu spoke, “What, sorry I don’t have a problem. I was just thinking, sorry if I gave you the wrong idea...” he trailed of hoping the boy would say his name. To his luck he got the message.

“Ginjima, but you can call me Gin if you want”.

“...Ginjima. You know what you don’t seem so bad. The other guys in the class seem like dickheads”.

“Seriously, dude. I don’t want anything to do with them. What’s your name by the way? I never got it”, Ginjima replied.

“I’m Osamu”, he replied giving him his name. He liked this dude. He could definitely be friends with this guy. He decided he would make an effort to be friends with Ginjima. “Hey dude, can I get your number, I would like to have a friend”.

“Dammit”, Osamu thought. “You sound like a creep. He is definitely not gonna wanna be friends with you now. You are a fucking dumbass Osamu. No you are not allowed to degrade yourself. No more self doubt, you don’t want Atsumu to lecture him”. Osamu got so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t he Ginjima saying his name.

“Sure dude, I’d rather be friends with you than any of the other guys in the class. Hey are you there” Ginjima says. When he notices Osamu not responding he says his name louder. He still couldn’t get his attention, so he said, “Osamu” rather loudly. That seemed to do the trick.

Osamu then handed over his phone realizing he was agreeing to his request. Osamu watched as Ginjima put his number in his phone. When he was done, he got his phone back, and a few seconds later the teacher looked up from his desk.

The teacher, Osamu thought, was a strange dude. He was just reading a book for the 1st 10 minutes of class and when he got bored of it he decided it was time for class to start. As he stood up, he spoke rather loudly, “Okay, you are now 1st years and I expect you to act like it. I expect your phones away as soon as I decide to start class. That also means to be quite. My name is Mr. Smith. My parents are American and Japanese-American, that’s why my name sounds foreign. Let’s gets started.”

His mini speech made everyone groan. Osamu sat begrudgingly through the rest of his classes until lunch brake. He and Atsumu decided they would meet up, since they didn’t know anyone yet. He decided to drag Ginjima along and it looks like his brother had the same idea. 

The four boys ate lunch together and discovered that they were all going to join the volleyball team. Osamu watched his twin eye both boys closely before saying, “You better not suck, or I won’t make an effort to work with you guys”. Osamu told his brother to shut up and they chatted for the rest of lunch before returning back to class.

After school ended the four boys met in the same place they did for lunch, deciding to walk to the gym together. Atsumu and Osamu already new Aran, who played on their middle school team with them. Atsumu was the 1st person to hand in his form followed by the rest of the new boys.

All the older players gathered around and they spent the 1st 15 minutes of practice talking and getting to know one another. Atsumu without realizing it grabbed onto the back of Osamu’s shirt. He was uncomfortable with everyone asking him questions.

After that the coach came over and started to talk to them. He thought it was a good idea to play some practice matches against the current players since he didn’t know how the 1st years played.

They spent the rest of the practice playing practice matches against each other. When they were done Aran brought his best friend Kita over to meet the twins. He introduced Kita to them and their news friends. 

Aran considering the fact that he and Kita were a year older decided to take the 4 boys under their wings. He collected all their numbers so he could make a group chat. He wanted to help the boys with any homework and answer any questions they had about presenting. 

Aran knew presenting was hard to deal with and he wanted to be there for any questions they had. Aran was the only beta in his family, everyone else were alphas and omegas. He felt so alone because no one in his family knew what being a beta was like. 

He then met Kita a bet who was in some of his classes and on the volleyball team with him. He was also a beta and was there to answer his questions and wash away his doubts. It didn’t take long for him to start crushing on Kita. He has been since the middle of 1st year.

Aran told himself to stop getting side tracked. He told the four boys that he’d text them later. He and Kita then began to walk home together.

Everything went pretty smoothly the boys started to present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions because I guarantee i will need them at some point. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. I’m just doing this for fun and because I don’t want to pay attention in class. Sorry for rambling.


	3. Life is such a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get closer and use the group chat
> 
> Ginjima presents
> 
> You guys get to learn more about how I portray a/b/o since I don’t think I’m doing it the way most people do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I guess this is the third day in a row that I have posted. I’m having a lot of fun writing this so I’ll probably post a chapter daily for awhile since I’m not busy and have lots of ideas. Chapter lengths will vary since I don’t know when to end a chapter so it’s sometimes shorter or longer than what I expected. I hope you enjoy my shitty writing and beware of my grammar mistakes.

Aran’s group chat was used way more than any of the boys expected. The two older betas felt older brothers. It wasn’t even 2 weeks later, when Ginjima presented. He had his birthday on a Wednesday and didn’t come back till Monday. 

During the 3 days Ginjima was gone Osamu collected all the work he would have to make up because of presenting. Most students like the aspect of missing the rest of school for the week when they present. Ginjima did not. He hated missing school, he hated make up work even more. 

During the few days that Ginjima was gone, the group chat became a daily staple. Atsumu bombarded Ginjima with question on what happened. He found out that Ginjima was a beta. He knew nothing about betas or even omegas. He knew a ton about alphas because of his parents. Atsumu learned a lot from Aran and Kita about betas.

Volleyball Boys Gc

Atsumu, Osamu, Kita, Ginjima, and  Suna were added to a group chat

Aran:  Ginjima, Osamu said you weren’t at school are you sick or something

Gin:  no I’m good I guess i forgot to tell you that I’m presenting today 

Tsumu: oh what did you present as

Samu: are you stupid presenting takes 1-2 days if he’s a beta we’ll know by the end of the day 

Suna: I thought you were smart

Tsumu: I am i just lack common sense I thought we’ve been over this

Kita: guys lets be civil

Aran: Kita let them be they are a bunch of idiots

Suna: I’m not but samu and tsumu are apparently 

Samu: how am i an idiot what did i do

Suna: b/c you are related to atsumu dumbass

tsumu: at least be nice about it asshat 

Suna: no i don’t think i will

Kita: you idiots stop fighting and let gin speak

Gin: its fine Kita I’m gonna go take a nap a tell what’s going on later

Aran: ok i guess we will let you sleep come boys put your phone away and pay attention in class

Atsumu was not focusing on what the teacher was saying. He spent most of his time on his laptop researching what characteristics makes you a beta. The only thing he already knew was that betas have calming and earthy scents. Though he has never encountered anybody but his parents scents because they are supposed to be private.

Scents have been things that only family members and close friends get to know. There were a lot of problems involving people going into sudden heats and ruts because they could smell someone in heat or rut. When scent patches were invented over 70 years ago, the government passed a law that every presented has to wear scent patches when they leave their house everyday.

Some other things that set betas apart from the rest was that they were strangely calm. Out of the 3 they were the most level headed. They were the easiest to talk to and usually had the best hearing out of the three presentations. 

Atsumu realized he never thought he would be anything other than an alpha. Both his parents were alphas so surely he and Osamu would be alphas. He remembered telling Osamu he wouldn’t care if he presented as an omega or a beta.Was that actually true.

Before he realized it the bell rang and he turned to wake up Suna who he was sure was asleep. When looked down at the desk next to him he saw his friends head resting on the table. He shook Suna awake and they walked to their next class together.

Osamu was rather upset that he had most of his classes with no friends since Ginjima was gone. He however was not lost in thought or researching betas like his brother. He was paying attention, but as the class went on he was getting more annoyed that class was not ending.

He let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang. He dragged himself through the day wanting nothing more than to go home. He was so happy when class ended. That happiness disappeared when he remembered he had volleyball practice. He could make it through practice, he told himself.

Practice ended and apparently it’s not fine to get into a fight with your twin. According to school rules there is not one that excludes twins from getting in trouble for fighting on school grounds. Atsumu and Osamu got off with a warning and a few cuts though.

Volleyball Boys GC (8 pm)

Gin: i finished presenting and am a beta

tsumu: finally i thought you would never text 

Kita: shut up Atsumu gin welcome to the beta club

Aran: yeah its awesome here also who is the next to present

samu: me and tsumu are

Tsumu: yeah in October

Ginjima came back Monday. He said the hardest thing about presenting is remembering to wear scent patches. Nothing really changed all that much over the next month or so besides Atsumu trying to get Aran to confess to Kita. Time flew by and the next thing the twins new their birthday was tomorrow.

Atsumu was happy their birthday was on a Saturday meaning they would not miss any school. The twins were ready just to get their presentations over with. Atsumu know that alpha and beta presentations for guys are not painful. When he was doing his research a couple months back he read that female alphas and male omega presentation are really painful. It had something to do with growing new organ or something.

Atsumu didn’t think anything of it till he woke up with a horrible head ache. His stomach hurt but it really didn’t hurt bad. He didn’t think anything of it and went back to sleep because it was 7 in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and leave suggestions. I’d appreciate the help since this is my first fic and I’m kind of nervous to that this is horrible. Anyway I should have a chapter out tomorrow since I already have it finished. I have a lot of free time since school and swim aren’t taking up all my time. I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Different yet so similar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Miya twins fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. Also I was gonna upload this chapter like 5 hours ago but i got preoccupied with tiktok so yeah

The twins parents made the sleep in different rooms for some odd reason. Osamu got up to take a shower and brush his teeth before going to make breakfast. He really didn’t seem to notice anything different. He was more tired than usual and his whole body was sore. He just chalked that up to mean that he worked hard at practice yesterday.

When he was done in the bathroom Osamu decided to check the time. He picked up his phone and the screen said it was 8:45. “Atsumu has got to be up”, he thought. He decided to make him and his brother breakfast sandwiches. It took about 20 minutes to make both of them food. He noticed that Atsumu still wasn’t down here.

Atsumu never sleeps in past 9, he wondered what was wrong with his brother. He opened his and his brothers door. He turned on the light and walked into his room to Atsumu curled up on his bed. Osamu was not having it. Atsumu had his own bed and should not be using his. While he is shaking his brother awake, it hits him.

He was going to be an alpha. There was no doubt in his mind that he will be anything else. He shouldn’t be getting so upset over his own brother sleeping his bed. He knew if he were going to be a beta this would not bother him at all since betas are not territorial like that. He obviously wasn’t going to be an omega because he is not in any pain. It would definitely suck to grow new organs. 

He here’s Atsumu groan and looks down at him. He looks like absolute shit. “Hey idiot what’s wrong? You are sleeping in my bed and you look like shit” he asked. 

He got a whiny reply from Atsumu saying he feels like shit. He then realizes why. His brother is an omega. If he were an alpha or beta then he would not be in any pain, just really tired. He didn’t really expect that. He thought for sure they would both be alphas. I mean it always seemed that way to him.

“Well come down and eat breakfast and take some pain medicine or something. Mom and dad left to go visit grandma. They will be back around dinner time”, Osamu told his brother.

His brother groaned and rolled of the bed. He fell on the ground with a thud. Osamu walked over to his brother and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He grabbed his brothers hands and pulled him to his feet. His brother was standing up fine for a few seconds before he doubled over in pain.

Osamu grabbed his brothers hand and put it around his his shoulder. “I’m taking you downstairs idiot. Even if I have to carry you”, he told Atsumu. He helped his brother downstairs and sat him on one of the kitchen chairs. He watched Atsumu start to eat as he walked over to get him medicine. When he got the medicine he went back over and sat down next to Atsumu. He handed him the medicine which Atsumu gratefully took.

After breakfast the boys then went to the couch to watch movies together since they had nothing else to do. Half way into Titanic, Atsumu spoke up and said, “Your an alpha right? You have to be. Also how is Titanic your favorite movie?”

“Yeah I’m pretty sure I’m an alpha definitely not an omega and I have already experienced alpha tendencies. Also how is Titanic no your favorite movie. It’s perfect and emotional. Jack and Rose should have survived and gone on to get married and have 6 kids”, Osamu says quite emotionally.

“Why are you such a sap? I swear you cry every time we watch this movie. Didn’t you cry when you forced me to watch Romeo and Juliet? Why do you even like these foreign movies, they are so dumb?” Atsumu continued to ramble on until he was cut off with a loud offended sigh from Osamu.

“Atsumu you did not just say that. How can not like Romeo and Juliet, its a classic. I’ve been betrayed by my own twin”, Osamu said jokingly offended. He was quite enjoying messing around with his brother. For the time being both of them were just joking around and having fun.

Osamu spoke again, “You’re definitely an omega. That’s the on;y reason why you would be in pain, if you weren’t growing new organs, that male omega get.”

Atsumu groaned saying, “I know I realized that this morning when you dragged me out of bed. It’s quite annoying, but whatever. We can talk about this later after we watch movies and play video games. Let’s just have some fun.” Atsumu got an “ok” from Osamu.

They both dropped the subject and went back to teasing each other and watching Titanic. What both boys didn’t realize is that they were developing scents. Ones that would be unique to them. 

It was nearing the end of the movie and Atsumu heard sniffling coming from beside him. He turns his head to see his brother crying mumbling how Jack shouldn’t have died and how he was perfect for Rose. Atsumu was thinking about how sappy his brother was. 

When the movie ended, Osamu suggested Romeo and Juliet, which he promptly shut down before the conversation went any farther. Atsumu told his brother, “It’s my turn to pick the movie and we are watching the greatest movie ever, Princess Mononoke”. 

He saw Osamu open his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything Atsumu spoke up saying, “You made watch TItanic, a three hour movie. It’s not like I’m making you watch twilight or something.”

Osamu quickly agreed to Atsumus movie of choice after hearing the the words twilight come out of Atsumus mouth. Atsumu chuckled knowing how much his brother hated that movie. 

After they watched Princess Mononoke, they played video games untilthey heard their front door open. Their parents were home from visiting their grandma. Atsumu checked the time and smacked his brother on the arm before saying, “we didn’t eat lunch.” 

This caused their parents to chuckle. Their dad went to the kitchen to start dinner and his mom walked over to the living room and sniffed the air. She said, “Well I’m surprised you both aren’t alphas. Which one of you isn’t, I’ll have to call one of my omega friends for you to talk to.” 

Atsumu told his mother, “Osamu’s the alpha I’m the omega.” Then rather softly he asked, “you don’t hate me do you?” Before his thoughts could get any worse his mother spoke up.

“Honey I could never hate you. It’s just that your dad or I can’t help you or answer any questions about what’s like to be an omega. I want you to be able to talk to someone about it, so you aren’t feeling so alone. I know it would suck if you had no guidance and I want to give it to you”.

Atsumu smiled at his moms words. He realized even though he wasn’t an alpha everything would be okay. He had nothing to worry about. 

The twins told the group chat that they would talk tomorrow, but right now they just want to spend time with their family. The rest of the night was full of laughter and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any suggestions if you want I would appreciate it


	5. The volleyball boys are back at it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu and Osamu talk to their friends and atsumu notices some changes that come with being an omega  
> Kita says he will introduce some other omegas to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope this is enjoyable   
> I also want to add a trigger warning for the mentions of exercise and body image and body fat. I’m not sure if this will bother anyone but I thought I should add this just to make sure  
> Also ignore my grammar mistakes

In the morning Atsumu felt 10 times better than yesterday. He had a minor headache but that was it. He woke to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth. When he was done he looked in the mirror to see if he had any pimples he would need to get rid of but to his surprise there were none.

Atsumu hadn’t had this happen in so long and ran to his bed climbed up the latter since he had the top bunk and grabbed his phone. In his hurry to tell his friends how excited he was that he had no pimples, he neglected to check the time to make sure people would be awake. He didn’t realize it was 7:15 am. 

**Volleyball Boys GC**

tsumu: guys I’m so happy I have no pimples life sure is on my side today hehe

Realizing what time it was not 2 seconds after he sent the text, he realized he wouldn’t be getting a response for awhile. His suspicions were correct and he didn’t get a reply till an hour or so later.

After messing around on his phone for a bit, Atsumu got bored waiting for a reply. He decided be might as well take a warm bath and watch T.V. He filled up the bath tub with warm water and sat in it while he was picking out a show to watch. Once he decided on one he propped the tablet up on the wall opposite from where he was sitting. After an episode he decided to get out and go eat breakfast. He was drying off and noticed in the mirror that he had a little more fat on his stomach and arms. He didn’t really care though. He would just have to work to gain his muscle back.

Before going downstairs he decided to wake up Osamu because he didn’t want to make anything. His brother was staying in the guest room right now since their parents said they both needed their own space for presenting. He didn’t even knock on the door, just deciding it was easier not to. He walked over to Osamu who was still sleeping and pulled of the sheets he was using. After that he grabbed onto Osamu’s shoulders and shook him.

For some reason he felt heavier than when Atsumu used wake up Osamu like that. He again just chalked it up to being tired. He didn’t realize that omegas naturally have more fat on them because they were supposed to be the ones that have pups. Though over time omegas were now not the only ones that can have kids easily. Female betas can have kids as easily as omegas.

Atsumu now had more fat on his stomach, though he could still see his abs, they weren’t as defined. Atsumu thought he could easily gain it back, but what he didn’t know is that female betas and all omegas struggle to gain muscle. 

Osamu then opened is eyes, looking quite unhappy, asked, “What do you want? I’m trying to sleep asshat.”

Before replying to his brother, Atsumu pulled him up into a sitting position. “I want you to make me food. You and I both know I can’t cook for shit because you got the chef gene. You left none for me”, Atsumu said the last part with a whine in his tone.

Osamu knowing that his brother wouldn’t leave him alone until he got food, got out of bed.He grabbed his sweat shirt off the floor and threw it at his brother seeing he wasn’t wearing a shirt and told him to put it on. “Put on the shirt and I’ll make you food”, Osamu says as he walks out of the room.

He was getting out ingredients in the kitchen when Atsumu walked into the kitchen looking at his phone. While he continuing to make omelets for the both of them, he noticed his brother was typing away. Wondering what was going on, he opened his mouth to ask, but decided he would after he finished breakfast.

He finished making breakfast and place the plates on the table. When he sat down Atsumu pulled his phone out of the pocket of his sweat pants and handed to his brother. Atsumu then told him to text the group chat.

He turned on his phone to see 50 plus unread messages. “What the fuck were these guys doing”, he thought to himself. He opened the the group chat choosing not to back read and just joined the conversation where is was at.

** Volleyball Boys Gc **

Samu: what are we talking about

Suna: your brother not having any pimples and talking about why the hell he was up so early

Kita: now that your here tell us what you presented as I want to know

gin: Atsumu refused to say anything till you got here 

Aran: guys shut up and let them speak so we can figure out what they presented as

tsumu: wow guys i feel so loved

Suna: just tell us already you wouldn’t tell us yesterday 

gin: yeah we are all curious so tell us you little shits

Kita: calm down gin but he is right tell us

Samu: fine fine I’m an alpha but I’m sure you expected that

Kita: of course we did what else would you be

Aran: yeah we would be surprised if you weren’t and alpha right Kitafox

Suna: oh my gosh we get it your dating top with the sickly sweat pet names

Kita: i like them so shut it suna now Atsumu what did you present as

Tsumu: well not an alpha that’s for sure

Aran: I’m not that surprised, i would be way more surprised if it was Osamu wasn’t an alpha

gin: so what are you a beta or an omega stop making us pull your teeth

Suna: what kind metaphor is that its disgusting

Gin: I don’t know i heard one of my teachers say it once

Kita: yeah yeah now shut up and let Atsumu tell us so I can go do my afternoon weekend routine

tsumu: omega I’m an omega

Gin: why do sound disappointed with that being an omega doesn’t sound that bad

tsumu: oh it was so fucking painful without medicine i was doubling over in pain and even with it i still felt like someone stabbed a knife into my gut and left it there i feel much better today tho i just have a headache

Aran: you still didn’t answer is question are you actually upset 

tsumu: I’m not so much as upset but more of scared or nervous i don’t know any other omegas I feel so alone I only have the internet but I actually want to talk to someone who has experienced the same thing as me

Aran: I’m friends with someone that mentioned a group chat of omegas that play volleyball I can ask him if he can get you added 

Kita:oh I know someone in that group chat let me ask them to add you

Samu: since when were you so nice to my brother actually don’t answer that

Gin: its obvious that he cares for atsumu and just wants to comfort him because he is scared

tsumu: that sounds nice Kita thanks for doing this for me

Suna: Kita what did you do to him he is never this nice its scaring me

Tsumu: oh fuck off suna I’m always this nice you just chose to ignore it

Samu: are you sure he is just ignoring it i mean you can be an ass sometimes

Tsumu: not you too samu your supposed to be on my side I’m your twin why’d you betray me

samu: oh shut you big baby you might be my brother but that does not always mean I’m going to side with you 

suna: thank you Osamu i actually quite like you we are going to be good friends

Tsumu: oh shut up already you both are so annoying and suna stope flirting with my brother

Suna: I’m not flirting with where the fuck did that come from 

Gin: no suna he’s right you were flirting 

Aran: alright calm down you can fight each other another time preferably when I’m not here to witness it 

Kita: Aran sweetie don’t encourage them also atsumu they said the would add you to the chat so I gave them your number 

Tsumu: ok thank you Kita

Atsumu was relieved that he could meet other omegas, especially ones that play volleyball. He sat there nervously ignoring the other messages in the Volleyball Boys GC as he waited for the text of the other group chat. getting a little antsy he got to go get a glass of water. After that he walked back to the couch and picked up his phone. 

He saw the notification from the omega’s group chat. He chuckled a bit when he saw the name. It was, I will not hesitate to spike a volleyball into your face you mf. He opened his messaging app and clicked on the GC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some ideas for side stories or what not of other ships that won’t be the main focus of this story so if anyone is interested I can post them as special chapters or something else  
> Also if you want to leave suggestions please feel free to


	6. Maybe everything will be ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu meets the other omegas and chaos issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have been really happy lately so this doesn’t have as much angst as i thought it would and I have no clue where this story is going. I tend to write things as I go along so I don’t have any long term plans for this. I hope you enjoy this mess of a story and have a nice day, night, or what ever.

Atsumu before entering the conversation looked over to his brother who was sitting reclining chair that they had. When he met Osamu’s eyes, he got the message his brother was giving. Go on and text them idiot. He did just that.

** I will not hesitate to spike a volleyball into your face you mf GC **

Kawa: does anybody know the guy Kita asked us to add

Kenma: nope not at all

Kawa: oh shut why are you still here anyway your a beta

kaashi: because we never kicked him out 

Iwa Chan: let him stay tho he chill

Kawa: sure why not

Tendou: you are only doing that because you are crushing on him also where is the new guy is he just lurking

Noya: yeah come out come out where ever you are new guy

Yaku: oh shut up you are going to scare the guy off

Kyoutani: good the less people the better

Kawa: you would not be saying that if it was yahaba we were adding

iwa Chan: crappykawa stay out of his love life also let the new guy speak

Kawa: ok ok I’ll be quite

tsumu: uh hi i guess are you the people Kita were talking about

Kaashi: yes we are and since you probably have no idea who we are we will introduce ourselves

Tendou: yes we will so new guy before we do our introductions you go first so we know your not a creep 

Iwa Chan: tendou be quite you’ll scare him away

Kyoutani: tendou don’t stop scare him off

Yaku: no he is staying also we owe Kita anyway so shut up

Tsumu: why does Kita owe you he’s not the type to give out favors to rude ass bitches

Kyoutani: you know what he can stay for a bit he does not seem as bad as someone in this gc

Kawa: hoe you better not be talking about me 

Kyoutani: oh but I am also I’m not the one who has a crush on his fellow teammate

Kawa: oh you did not just fucking go there that’s next time your at practice all my serves are going towards your face you asshat

Iwa Chan: shut up both of you 

Yaku: well kawa at least Aran had the guts to go get his man unlike you soyou can’t complain 

Kaashi: you idiot you ruined Kita and Aran’s bet to see how long it would take their team to figure out they’re dating

Yaku: oh shit atsumu you heard nothing absolutely nothing 

Iwa Chan: yeah please don’t tell he will actually kick our asses

Tsumu: that little... wait how exactly do you know Kita anyway

Kawa: all the second year volleyball players that went to nationals made a group chat but since ushijima is obsessed with me I got added

Iwa chan: yeah that’s where we know him from but from what we seen he is scary

Tsumu: understandable...those sly foxes were being disgustingly domestic in front of us on purpose and not one of noticed damn we’re dumb

Yaku: is that the gc with all the people Aran complains about but we all know he loves them

Tsumu: for your description you’d be correct I cannot deny that we are little shits also you guys never introduced yourselves who are you

Kawa: oh we didn’t ok well anyways I’m oikawa I live in miyagi and go to aoba josai

Iwa Chan: I’m iwazumi and I’m his childhood best friend and yeah I go to the same school

Kyoutani: gosh just ask him out already he’ll say yes anyway I’m kyoutani and I’m sadly on the same team with those idiots 

Tendou: don’t forget about me hi I’m tendou I go to shiritorizawa I’m one of the reasons you’re here because wakatoshi is literally clueless when it comes to anything but volleyball

Yaku: that makes no sense tendou anyway I’m yaku I go to nekoma which is in Tokyo I’m also teammates with a rooster

Kenma: Kuroo is not a rooster sure his hair resembles one but have you heard his laugh he is my baby hyena I’m kenma btw

Kaashi: aren’t you dating kuroo why would you call him a hyena I’m akaashi and I go to fukorodani 

Kenma: yeah I’m dating kuroo also you know what he can be both my precious rooster and hyena 

Yaku: he is a nerd a chemistry nerd

Kenma: you’re just mad because I got a bf before you and his chemistry pick up lines are quite charming oh my gosh what has kuroo done to me I’m never this sappy

Kaashi: you also never talk this much

Tsumu: ok well I got to go my twin is doing something stupid and I either need to join him or stop him haven’t decided yet bye talk to you later

Kawa: wait you have a twin is he hot 

Tsumu: we have the same face anyway bye

Atsumu does not know a single thing about these people, but he knows he’s gonna love them anyway. Now he was off to find hid brother. His “my brother is doing something stupid, i should probably go stop him even though I’d probably join him” senses were tingling 

To his surprise Osamu who walked out of the living room like ten minutes ago was in their room. Atsumu didn’t think his brother would move back in so fast. He walked over to his bed and looked at his phone. He was texting Suna. 

Atsumu already had to deal with Aran and Kita being love birds now he has to deal with his idiot brother pining over his best friend. Well this is just great he thought to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, but my humor is horrible so yeah. Leave any suggestions you have in the comments I like reading and responding to people so. Also let me know if you want like side stories for other ships and what not since they most likely will not be the main focus and yeah.   
> Also hinata, kageyama, and the rest of the 1st years aren’t in high school yet, so they wont be here for a while


	7. School fucking sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu has a rough time at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter I had no idea where I was going with this chapter so I’m not sure how it turned out also I have 11 chapters done so I thought I might as well update twice today since I feel like it. And if you are wondering sakuatsu will start being the focus of the story in chapter 12 I honestly didn’t mean for it to take that long then again this is my 1st story and I honestly didn’t plan this out, so we’ll see where this ends up. Also I have decided that after I’m done with the main story I’ll add side stories with other ships since I’m not really focusing on them. Anyway I hope you enjoy my shittier than usual writing and I hope you all have a good day.

Atsumu and Osamu returned to school Monday. The twins were sort of popular among the student body especially among the female 1st years. When they were in class a lot of girls came up to them and pestered the twins throughout the day. Since both twins were expected to be alphas no one really asked if they presented as anything else 

Atsumu felt relieved about that. It’s not that he thought being an omega was bad or anything, he just felt like people would start to see him differently. He was always seen as someone who would be an alpha and he thought if word got out that he was an omega, that people would start to make fun of him.

Atsumu knew teachers and authority figures in his school would know his presentation and that was not surprising. A persons presentation or rank, as its called on legal documents, would be on all his school forms. It was sort of like a second gender, at least that’s how most people viewed it. Atsumu was relieved that scent patches were mandatory, so everyone he came into contact with wouldn’t know his presentation without him telling them.

Atsumu had finally fallen down the rabbit hole of his insecurities. He knew that some of them were stupid, but he couldn’t help feeling that way. Atsumu knew that his feeling were valid and such, but he could bring himself to talk to anyone about them. He was not ready to be told that his insecurities were stupid and how it is unhealthy to internalize them.

Monday was the start of something he didn’t know would take over his thoughts at night, while trying to sleep. 

Atsumu and Osamu went about their day normally. They came to school together. they walked into the school together and they went to their usual spot before they were forced to go to class. The twins and their friends had a table in the library where they would meet up every morning. It was a part of their routine. 

After the bell rang signaling it was time for all students to come to class, the 6 boys would go their separate ways. Kita and Aran would go tothe 2nd year classrooms. Osamu and Ginjima would go to their home room for their first class and lastly Atsumu and Suna would go to their first class. 

Atsumu walked silently beside Suna to their class. He was silent till he sat down and he didn’t say a word until Suna asked if he was okay. Atsumu turned to Suna and said, “I’m ok. I guess I was just lost in my thoughts.”

Suna trying to make Atsumu feel better retorted with, “You can actually use your head for something other than volleyball? Wow, I never expected this day to come.”

Atsumu realized what Suna was trying to do. It snapped him out of all the self doubt. “Suna was so dead”, Atsumu thought. “Shut it asshole at least I’m smart enough to realize that the snarky attitude you have is why you don’t have friends. I mean if you are going to be an asshole, at least be charming. Look at me I’m one and I make tons of friends”, he retorted without thinking.

“Yeah well I didn’t come here to make friends and at least I know my attitude was aiding in my efforts to scare people off. It obviously didn’t work for you”, Suna was about to continue the argument when he was interrupted.

A random girl in their class walked up to both of them and turned to Atsumu. Both Suna and Atsumu were confused about what she was doing. Atsumu opened his mouth to ask what she was doing, so he could go back to arguing with Suna, but before he could even speak his question was answered. 

“So Atsumu I heard you presented over the weekend is that true?” The girl asked. 

Atsumu wanting the girl to go away answered, “Yes, I did. Is that all now because if you couldn’t tell before I was in the middle of a conversation. A conversation that I’m pretty sure had nothing to do with you.”

Atsumu heard Suna say something only loud enough for him to hear. “Are you sure we are different because that seems debatable.”

Before he could even say something back the girl continued asking questions. “Oh I saw you having a conversation, but you usually just avoideverybody. I thought this was the only good time to catch you seeing as you can’t leave.”

Atsumu starting to get annoyed told her, “Well ask you stupid ass questions so I can go back to my conversation.”His nerves were already shot from all the worrying he had done this morning, he did not want to deal with people today especially ones that he didn’t know.

“Well I’m not sure if noticed, but people are really curious to see what you presented as seeing as you know have a twin brother. Everybody always talks about if twins would present the same. Now that the school finally has twins of their own, I thought I should ask and get it out of the way. So, did you and Osamu present as the same rank?’”,The girl asked.

Atsumu didn’t answer for a few seconds and just starred at her. He gave her the look of “did you seriously just fucking ask me that”. He noticed the girl was getting impatient and he finally snapped. He didn’t care if he got in trouble or anything.

“Well if I remember correctly, I don’t think my brother and I’s presentation concerns the likes of you or the whole entire student body. The fact that you had the fucking audacity to interrupt an import conversation that my friend and I were having is surprising. If you wanted to know about twins presenting use the fucking internet not me. Because I sure as hell am not your fucking science experiment. If you are so fucking interested in if Osamu and I presented the same, then answer is no. Now leave me alone”, Atsumu ranted. He didn’t realize that why he was speaking his voice level was rising and by the end of his whole speech he was practically yelling. 

Atsumu was lucky the teacher was not in the room at the time or he would be screwed. The girl stood there for a moment looking rather shocked before saying, “ you know you are a fucking asshole.” 

As she was walking away Atsumu said, “ Oh I know, that’s what I was talking about before you interrupted me.” The class did not say a word until the teacher walked in, not even Suna.

Osamu wasn’t doing much better, but when someone asked him about his presentation, he just gave the vaguest of answers. Things like this happened basically until the word of what the twins presented as was common knowledge around the school. 

Osamu knew his brother was insecure even if he never said anything. He went out of his way to not let anyone know what they presented as until his brother was ready. In the end that didn’t seem to be enough because people still found out. Apparently someone over heard him and Suna talking about it. He became really good friends with Suna after the group chat was made, and they usually hung out together when Atsumu was not around. 

He realized that people must have over heard them joking about how Atsumu should have been the alpha and he should have been the omega. Between Osamu and Suna that became a common joke considering Atsumu acts more like an alpha than him.

He was pretty laid back and didn’t get worked up over things as fast as his brother. What Osamu didn’t notice though was that his brother would get a lot of shit. It was only a select few though considering how most of the student body didn’t care. Osamu didn’t realize that alphas that still thought they were superior to everybody else still existed. He also didn’t realize that Atsumu got it bad because omegas were not supposed to be popular and certainly not supposed to be good at sports.

He only ever realized it because after Suna presented, he went through the same thing. The only reason he knows is because Suna is a petty bitch, as he likes to refer to himself as.Knowing what was going on with his brother made him wish Atsumu would have talked to him. 

The only reason Atsumu didn’t tell his brother was because he didn’t trust him enough. His brother was not an omega and would never be one. He would never have to face the adversities omegas would, so he thought his brother would just brush it off as him being dramatic. He and Suna put up with these alphas shit for months before Suna cracked and told Osamu. The only group of people he confided in were the other omegas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions also I’m going to upload once a day till I either catch up to the chapter I’m working on. If I finish the story before all the chapters are posted I’ll just upload the rest of them at the same time. After that I will start working on the side stories. Sorry for all my rambling


	8. We still see problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna presents and joins the omega GC, Iwaizumi and oikawa get together and yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost slept through my first class which luckily i was only 3 minutes late but my mom still yelled at me

Suna was the last out of the group to present. It came as a relief to Atsumu that he wasn’t the only omega on the volleyball team anymore. Also the fact, that he could now share is struggles and complaints with someone that he interacted with almost everyday. 

** Volleyball Boys Gc **

suna: atsumu was right presenting as an omega is fucking painful

Tsumu: tell me about I’m scared for my first heat next month

suna: oh shit I forgot about those also do you think female omegas have heats since you know periods

Tsumu: shit i don’t know but having both sounds horrible maybe it just sinks up with their heat and they only have 4 a year

Suna: that’s smart

samu: can you not talk about this shit in front of everyone not everyone is an omega and we don’t need to know what problems you face

Tsumu: yes the fuck you do you asshole bc 1st I’m your brother and I will complain all the time to you not just about being an omega and that’s something you signed up for in the womb

Kita: how did he sign up for it if he couldn’t he think or was conscious from in the womb

Samu: yeah Kita is right 

Tsumu: now is not the time for common sense and 2nd if you marry an omega you sure as hell will have to learn about because if you act disgusted by it not only I will kick your ass but so will they

Aran: was this argument really necessary I mean you could have talked to the other omegas about it

Tsumu: oh you do not get speak on what I can and can’t say about my fucking life its revenge for not telling us that you and Kita were dating 

Gin: hold the fuck up I was just planning on lurking but did you just say Kita and Aran are a couple

Suna: ha I knew it they really can’t fool me I notice everything

Suna: who needs memories my ass you document every single fight tsumu and I have

Tsumu: oh suna that is so incorrect 

Kita: wait how did you find out about our relationship we never told you

Aran: yeah were you stalking us or something

Gin: why would somebody stock you... i mean you guys are sort of boring 

Tsumu: oh you know someone in your second year group chat told me also that and the fact that you both had a bet to see how long it would take us to figure it out

Suna: are my good influences finally rubbing off on you guys because Kita i am so proud of you 

Gin: suna there is no way in hell that you are a good influence 

Aran: damnit who told also Kita and I are very entertaining for your information

suna: wow you guys finally found out 

Tsumu: found out what also I’m not a snitch I most definitely won’t rat that little bitch yaku out nope not at all

suna: that I’m not human and am from hell, i tell you this I’m satans favorite demon 

Gin: your guys’ sarcasm is top tier 

Kita: that little shit well anyway suna congrats on presenting now all of you go do your homework i don’t want to deal with your whiny asses when you come crying to me that your failing a class

Samu: what’s got you all worked up 

Aran: just listen to him and go yaku’s betrayal is not something he can take lightly 

Atsumu got out of bed and went over to his desk to finish his homework. His brother walked in 5 minutes later and through himself on the the bed groaning before pulling out his homework to finish. Bothe twins finished before their parents made them dinner.

Atsumu not having anything to do because even if he did make dinner he couldn’t cook for shit, decided to go talk to the other omegas. He had to ask if he could add Suna.

** I will not hesitate to spike a volleyball into your face you mf **

tsumu: can I add someone 

Kaashi: are they an omega

tsumu: yeah they are they presented not to long ago and I thought it would be a good idea to add them

Kawa: yes please add them the more the merrier 

Kyoutani: in no way is the more the merrier the fucking truth

iwa chan: lets face it kyoutani you’ll never win 

Kyoutani: can you for once not take you’re boyfriends sidefor everything like seriously just when i think we’re on the same page you go and pull this shit

Kawa: 1st of iwa chan is not my bf and thanks for having my back iwa chan

tsumu: wait a fucking minute

Yaku: since when were you not dating you both rant about how much you love each other to me and you aren’t fucking dating

Kawa: no we are not and you promised me you wouldn’t tell him

Iwa chan: i mean i would date oikawa but I’m not how sure other people would react since omega/omega relationships still aren’t always excepted 

Kaashi: blah blah blah and you can’t stand the thought of kawa getting hurt yeah we get 

Kyoutani: kawa ask iwaizumi out since he obviously is to scared to do it 

Yaku: yeah don’t subject your team to your endless mutual pining 

tsumu: so can i add suna or not because if no one is gonna answer I’ll take that as a yes

Kawa: before I lose my courage to do this over text I’m just gonna do it because i sure as hell can’t do it in person

Kenma: ok I’m leaving and good luck oikawa it seems that the beta think I’m betraying them by being in the omega chat so farewell my fellow bad bitches

Kenma has left the group chat

Tsumu has added Suna to the group chat

Kawa: ok so iwa chan I’ve liked for a long time I’m not sure if you realized that, but I don’t care about what other people say as long as you are by my side and our friends support us I can take the damage i think it would hurt worse than mean and insulting comments if i couldn’t be with the one I love...

Iwa chan: yes crappykawa i will go on a date with as long as you agree to be my boyfriend and are willing to not hold me back against fucking assholes that say otherwise

Kawa: of course I’ll be your boyfriend now come over to my house so we can plan are first date preferably next week because my heat will be in a few days 

Iwa chan: I’m coming over and of course I know when your heat is we have similar cycles

Kawa: ok I’ll be waiting for you

Suna: what the fuck did I just watch

Kaashi: the two most oblivious idiots finally getting together 

Suna: cool anyway atsumu why did you add me

Tsumu: your an omega and this is the omega gc how could i not

Atsumu was then called down to dinner. He was surprised oikawa and iwaizumi got together. He’s happy for them really, but he doesn’t think he is brave enough to be an a relationship that a lot of the older generation see as taboo. Not to mention even some of the younger generation don’t approve of it. He is so proud of his friends for being so brave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed whatever this story is and leave suggestions or comments in general and I will most likely reply


	9. Osamu worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu is lost in his head and he pines for suna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that everything under the line should be free of anything that implies nonconseual touching or implied rape. I don’t know exactly where this came from so be careful and let me know if I need to add more warning because I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable so if you are uncomfortable with anything mentioned earlier don’t read anything above the line. Anyways enjoy my shitty writing

Osamu still couldn’t believe they were in second year. Especially him because he almost got expelled for beating up the alphas that were harassing his own brother and his friend. He hope he solved the problem before things went to far because he would be absolutely crushed if they touched his brother in anyway. 

He knew his brother could handle himself, but he as Atsumu’s brother would have been broken to hear if someone ever tried to touch him in any way that made him feel uncomfortable. 

Lucky for him, Atsumu could kick ass and nobody would go farther than insults and typical slamming the locker shut. Osamu was not aware that his and suna’s bullies were too again to even lay a finger on him. Osamu didn’t need to know.

————————————————————————————————————-

Osamu was happy that his parents and brother advocated on his behalf saying he was just protecting his brother from alphas. Atsumu wanted to say he could have beat them up himself, but he knew he had to play the part to not get his brother expelled. Osamu thanked him for that.

He and Suna got even closer over summer break. Osamu noticed that he was slowly falling for the boy and he couldn’t apply the breaks. He didn’t know that his brother was so fed up about his unconscious pining that he was about to ask Suna out for him. 

He didn’t to Osamu’s luck. One night a few day before school started again, he decided to tell his brother. He was so nervous about what his brother would think because Suna was his best friend. To his surprise there was no ad relation. He though for sure Atsumu would be mad at him for liking his best friend.

His exceptions were thrown out the window when his brother told him, “It’s about damn time. I thought you would never realize you liked him and I would have to ask Suna on a date for you. To be honest I was giving it one more month before I took it into my own hands. So, man up and ask him out you dummy..” 

“What how the hell did you know? I never said anything and I didn’t figure out I liked him until like 2 weeks ago”, squawked Osamu.

“My dear brother, I am amazing like that. But if you really want to know, I noticed that every time you text Suna you blush. I just sort of figured you didn’t want to tell me which I can understand because you know sure as hell I’d be teasing the shit out of you”, Atsumu said in a taunting tone.

“You really are an ass you know that. Also did you say you were gonna ask Suna out for like dude what the heck. I would never do something like that to you”, retorted Osamu trying his best to sound offended, but ultimately failing.

“Yeah Yeah I know I’m an ass, but at least I didn’t almost get expelled because I beat up like 7 people”, Atsumu was trying not to laugh as he argued with his brother.

“I was trying to help you and Suna. I’m not sorry at all for what I did. You don’t owe those pieces of shit anyway.”

“Hey Osamu, you know how a lot of people can’t tell us apart?”

“Yeah what about it?. Don’t tell me you are trying to do stupid shit again. I don’t want to be involved”, he said trying to convince his brother to drop what ever it was he was thinking.

“It’s not that bad and I don’t even think it’s against the school rules. All I was going to ask was if you wanted to dye our hair different colors so it would be easier to tell us apart. Is that to much for the big bad alpha?” Atsumu knew how to provoke his brother and he could tell he was doing a great job at it.

“Actually that’s not a bad idea. Maybe it will help you look more intimidating and scare of those little shits that think you owe them anything since they are alphas” Osamu says mumbling the last part to himself. 

“Okay sounds great. I’ll call Suna to come to the store and help us get stuff. Then once we get back He can help dye are hair. I know you are gonna do a shit job anyway. And for your information I can handle myself and if I really wanted I could have beat them up myself” Atsumu says mater of factly. 

Osamu sighs before his eyes go wide realizing his brother pulled out his phone and was texting Suna. He tried to stop his brother, but it was to late. Before he could say any thing about it his brother told him to shut up because he was doing him a favor.

Osamu just happened to be a mess the whole time the three of them were at the store picking out colors. It took his brother 5 minutes to decide he was going blonde. After he picked out hid color Osamu watched his brother go pick out the other necessary for dying their hair. 

Atsumu was back by his and Sunas side not more than to minutes later. He was so fucking done with his brother being a complete mess around Suna. He asked Osamu if he picked out a color yet to which he got the expected answer of no.

Atsumu then got the perfect plan. Suna noticed Atsumu’s smirk and paled knowing he was planning something. Atsumu speaking in a tone to sweet to mean anything good said, “Osamu. You are taking to long. If you can’t pick out a color why don’t you just ask Suna to do it for you. I mean we did bring him along to help.”

Osamu not knowing what say blurted out, “Ok sounds perfect. Rin what color do you think I should get.” Osamu looking down at his feet failed to notice the disgusted look on his brothers face. 

“Ok you two if you are going to be all lovey dovey then get a fucking room. I did not come here to third wheel you, you little shit”, Atsumu said annoyed. 

He got a glare from both Osamu and Suna. Getting the message, Atsumu put his hands up in defense and shook his head. Suna then turning to Osamu told him, “I think silver would look nice. Even if it doesn’t work you can alway redye it.

After that, the 3 boys grabbed the box hair dye and went to go pay. They dyed their hair in the bathroom and surprisingly did not make a mess. The twins were relieved since they wouldn’t get yelled at. 

Osamu then made them snacks and Suna left soon after that. Osamu knew that when Suna left he would be teased relentlessly. His speculations turned out to be correct as Atsumu teased him for the rest of the day.

Osamu smiled as he lied in bed. Today was a good day. Now the only thing on his mind was, how to get Atsumu to stop teasing him. 

What Osamu didn’t know was that he would be able to take revenge this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments. Also I figured out this story will be like 15 chapters because I’m not sure what to do since this is my first story. I’m not sure how to write relationships. So bare with me as attempt to write Sakusa and Atsumu falling in love and I’m sorry for any plot holes that appear because I’m guessing their will be many. I’m sure as I continue to write my stories and characterization will become better, also any inconsistencies you have noticed please let me know so I can try to fix it. I honestly never thought anybody would read this so this story is just what come to my head and I will try to improve during the side stories I plan to write. Thank you to everybody who read this.


	10. How did a jerk steal my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu and his friends have more fun and Atsumu thinks of Sakusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the end of this story is close I’m just going to upload the chapters I have finished. The last three chapters should be up by the end of the week.

School was more chaotic his second year. Atsumu now had to deal with Kita acting like his mother. He knew the captain was just trying to look out for him and the knew 1st years, but sometimes he wanted to punch Kita in the face. He also hated the fact the he and Aran act like an old married couple that had 7 fucking kids and have have like 20 grandchildren. That wasn’t even the worst of it.

Osamu and Suna got together like a month after school started back up again and Atsumu knew they were trying to get on his nerves. Luckily he and Ginjima had the ability to complain and make fun of both couples. Another interesting thing that happened was, the school trying to get both him and Osamu in trouble for their hair. As the bad bitches they were the twins marched up to the office rule book in hand, and showed the principal that there were no rules against dying hair.

It also helped that nobody in the office could tell them apart without the hair. The principal was so embarrassed that he left them off without any punishment if the twins promised not to tell anyone. They obviously agreed, but they knew sure as hell they weren’t gonna keep their end of the bargain.

Also over the first few months of the year, knew omegas were added to the group chat. Also Kenma had tried like 4 times to get back into the omega gc after he found out that his quote on quote best friend, Shoyo, was in the gc. He failed every time considering Tendou would not let him back in since he left, especially without him present during the whole the time he left. 

Atsumu didn’t hold it against Tendou. He knew that he was extremely petty as well and would probably have done the same thing. Not to mention the fact, that after he and Ushijima stated dating, Oikawa noticed that Ushijima didn’t “stalk” him as he liked to say.

He noticed that Oikawa and Iwaizumi struggled a lot in the beginning of their relationship and still are trying to work out some issues to this day. Not that he can blame them, they are in a relationship that not everyone excepted yet. 

He remembered the many nights that he, tendou, Akaashi, and him would stay up on calls trying to comfort him. It was hard for Atsumu to watch one of the strongest people he knows being shattered by society. Spending ours listening to him cry and talk about all of his insecurities was never fun. The boys never once told Oikawa he was silly for feeling the he did, they tried their best to reassure him that all his worries could be wiped away if he talked to Iwaizumi. They also told him that they would alway have his back and would not hesitate to kick an old ladies ass if it meant they were protecting his friend. 

Atsumu was getting annoyed though. All his friends were seeming to start a relationship. 1st it was Kyoutani. He managed to find a stubborn beta that was willing to put up with his bullshit. He was so surprised that he didn’t believe Kyoutani until both oikawa and Iwauzumi confirmed it to be true. Kyoutani almost drove all the way to Hyogo to beat his ass.

2nd was Tendou and Ushijima. According to Tendou, one day he was frustrated with his precious Wakatoshi-kun not picking up on all the hints he had been dropping, that he wrote his feeling on a volleyball and spiked it into his face. Once Ushijima read the volleyball he walked over to tendou and asked him on a date. Atsumu didn’t find that to hard to believe though.

Then Akaashi asked out Bokuto. The omega group chat got tired of him complaining about how Bokuto loves Kuroo more than him. Atsumu found it funny since Kuroo was dating Kenma. Suna thought it was so funny he still teases him about it. Though according to Yaku, who heard from Kuroo, who heard from Bokuto, Akaashi marched right up to Bokuto and asked him out in front of the whole school. Atsumu know it was exaggerated but he still found it funny.

Even Nishinoya of all people got a boyfriend. They were complete opposites though. The omega that is loud and brash that will not hesitate to fight for his dreams. And the shy timid alpha that the omega always encourages. It was sort of like those shitty romance novels his brother reads.

Even the small ball of anger was able to scoop a giant puppy off his feet. He has no idea how he scored such a tall, handsome boy, but he still is wondering. 

Everything was going great though. The new omegas added to the chat were chaotic and fit right in with the rest of group. He was having a great time playing volleyball, i mean he knew how much of an ass he could be, but that didn’t stop Atsumu from making friends and bein the number 1 high school setter. 

He thought every thing was goin perfect till all Japan volleyball camp happened. How could a stupid cold hearted prick, who hated physical touch steal his heart. No one had ever done it before and he was not going to let a little crush control his life. Atsumu didn’t know this yet, but this so called crush would bloom into something he never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions and any ideas you would like me to explore in other stories. Thanks for reading. I didnt expect anyone to read this and I just wrote this for fun.


	11. Why am I the only single person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu meets new omegas in the chat and he feels lonely since he feels like the only single person out of his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to have fun with so sorry for my non existent humor

Osamu has been living his best life. 2nd year was going to be great. He was also happy, seeing his brother so happy. It took so long for him to finally talk about his worried. Although Osamu didn’t understand why his brother thought the things he thought, he did his best to comfort his brother and reassure him of just how amazing he his.

He was not expecting one day for his brother to burst into their room, ranting about how their was some flaming orange idiot was added the group chat. He also wasn’t expecting Atsumu to become friends with this boy after he ranted to him about how much of an idiot his friends were. 

He had no clue what went on in that group chat and he was not sure he wanted to. He already had the Volleyball Boys GCand was in a chat for alphas like the omega group chat. It was already crazy enough in those two gc’s.

Atsumu refused to tell Osamu the important stuff that went on in the gc. That didn’t stop him from complaining though. He can still remember when Hinata Shoyo was added to the GC.

I **will not hesitate to spike a volleyball intoyour face you mf gc**

Noya: I know i have not been active on this group chat that much lately, but I’m adding 2 more people

Kawa: wait we didn’t agree to this we don’t even know who they are

Kaashi: if you tell us they are and we approve then you can add them

Tsumu: you became so boring after you got together with bokuto

Tendou: yeah you need to loosen up also noya I’m still salty you beat us

Noya: haha sucks to be you anyways it Hinata and Yachi

Kawa: they are excepted 

Kyoutani: but shrimpy is annoying

Yaku: stop calling the boy shrimp before I beat you ass 

Iwa chan: I’ll do it for you kyoutani come here

Kyoutani: ok ok I will stop calling him that 

Noya: good because i would have added them anyway 

Noya added hinata and yachi to the chat

Hinata: what’s up bitches and hello noya-san

Yachi: hello I’m yachi

Suna: i figured that out already

Tendou: so guess what hinata did this week

Hinata: could you maybe like not

Noya: hinata it isn’t that bad

Yachi: yes it was you are such a dumbass

Suna: ooooh so what did he do I’m rather curious 

Tsumu: wait is this the kid goody too shoes was talking about at All Japan camp

Kawa: hoe nobody else in this chat was their and you never mentioned this so called goody too shoes 

Iwa chan: seriously all you did was rant about this so called omi-omi who was hot as hell yet hated everyone their

Kawa: did i tell how much i loved you iwa because i fucking love you

Hinata: the grand king is dating Iwaizumi nice 

Kawa: aww thanks hinata 

Tsumu: i am quite offended right now do you know how long I had to deal with all of your pining asses and for your information he gave me his number and we text every day

Suna: yeah yeah that’s great now what did hinata do tendou you can’t leave me hanging like this

Hinata: no tendou don’t tell him 

Noya: he doesn’t i will although I don’t have all the details

Hinata: Noya-San how could you, you wound me

Yachi: hinata stop being dramatic its quite funny so I’ll also help

Hinata: yachi not you too well I don’t need you guys anyway i have kageyama

Noya: Shoyo don’t be like everyone else in this chat, go ask him out now also tendou if you’ll do the honors

Tendou: gladly

Hinata: I can’t ask kageyama out until i beat also tendou please don’t 

Tendou: well since he didn’t get invited to the 1st year training camp he snuck in

Suna: oh my gosh that is great tell me more

Kaashi: he’s worse than bokuto and that’s saying something

Yaku: sounds like some thing lev would do 

Kyoutani: you guys are wild 

Kawa: wait why didn’t kageyama goand why didn’t hinata get invited

Noya: kageyama was at the All Japan camp like atsumu

yachi: and according to hinata it’s because the coach hates him because he’s short

Hinata: it’s true though, but i was the ball boy and got a lot of good training so jokes on you 

Kawa: that little shit got invited to the all Japan camp as a 1st year and I never got invited

Iwa chan: calm down tooru you are a great setter and you know it

Kyoutani: I can’t believe I’m doing this but oikawa a stupid little camp does not determine how good of a setter your are 

tsumu: as your fellow setter i must agree 

Suna: so are you going to tell us more or not 

Tendou: sure as he said he was the ball boy and every one thought he was a libero because of how short he was, also he helped another player learn how to play better

Kawa: what there is no way hinata is horrible 

Yachi: he’s gotten better he even received one of kageyama’s serves

Suna: damn I thought he would have done more stupid shit 

Yaku: anyway so how is that little crush of yours going atsumu

Suna: just drop he wont talk trust me i have tried

Tsumu: oh would you look at the time I have to go eat my twins food bye 

Hinata: he has a fucking twin what is this shit

Noya: he does and hinata when did you start to talk like that

Hinata: whenever i feel like it and suga isn’t around to treat me like a baby

Noya: understandable have a nice day

Atsumu chuckled as his friends kept bickering. He decided to tell Osamu about the little idiot. He feels so called out. He knows he is crushing hard on Sakusa even though he refuses to admit it to anyone.

Atsumu has no idea how that prickly alpha stole his heart, but he is willing to try to break down his walls and form a friendship with the guy. After all he did get his number. He was fine with no being liked back. Totally fine. 

Enough thinking about sakusa atsumu told himself as he went to annoy his brother. He couldn’t stop thinking about the boy though. What was he going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.


	12. Sakusa is not ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a chapter from sakusas point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will be Sakusa and Atsumu interacting and realizing their feelings also I hope you enjoyed the change in point of view. Enjoy my shitty writing

Sakusa was considered weird. Even his family considered him weird. Then again they were never around it seemed. He felt that he spent more time with his cousins family than he did his own. 

Growing up Sakusa’s only real friend was his cousin Komori. He introduced him to the sport that would eventually become his life. 

He struggled a lot with being and crowds and he developed a dislike for germs. He liked things to be clean and he did not like using things that other people have used. Volleyball was the only time his head was clear and he didn’t think about the germs on the ground or the volleyball. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders when he was playing.

He worked hard in volleyball and disliked the feeling of losing, but he worked hard. He pushed himself and eventually became the best ace in all of Japan. He didn’t think much of it honestly, it was just a title to him.

His parents thought once he presented he break out of his shell and finally break out of his so called weird habits. It didn’t, although he was an alpha, he had a hard time interacting with most people. His parents thought he was never going to get married and would live his life alone.

He never understood why they cared. He was best friends with Komori and that is all he needed. Sakusa decided that he didn’t need love and wouldn’t seek it out. That he would be content living by himself for the rest of his life. He was content with that until the fateful day he ran into that special someone that would end up breaking down all his walls. The person that would drag him out of his so called lonely life.

His whole world changed when he met this one setter. A guy that was patient and understanding. He could be an asshole and super clingy, but he never over stepped his boundaries. He fell slowly in love with Miya Atsumu and there was nothing he could do to stop.

Sakusa met Atsumu at the All Japan volleyball training camp. When he first met Atsumu, Sakusa thought they would hate each other because their personalities seemed to clash. That was proven wrong when on the 3rd day Atsumu proved to be someone that Sakusa never thought possible. That day sent his world down the rabbit whole of friendship and love.

Atsumu showed him it was okay to have insecurities and show them to other people. That you are never alone and people will except you for who you are. 

He never expected to make friends at this camp, but Atsumu without even trying gave his friendship to Sakusa expecting nothing in return. At the end of the cam Sakusa gave Atsumu his number. 

They now text almost everyday and Sakusa has never thought that being loved for who you are is such an amazing feeling. He fell in love with out even realizing it. He didn’t know what to do with the feeling swirling around in his heart. All Sakusa could do is hope that Atsumu fell in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how to write romance so if anyone has suggestions I d appreciate them

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions. I need help with this. I’m a shitty writer.


End file.
